creetivusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Dracnia - Introduction
First - Previous - Archive - Next - Last Introduction Pt. 1st In a strong snowstorm in the cloudy evening, a man slowly makes its way forward, going against the wind and the thin fog. Hardly seeing anything, he carries only a flashlight within his several layers of proper subzero wear. Luckily, the wind slows down, and the clouds whiten. The man presses onward anyways, without stopping to rest. While progressing, the man finds company, who normally walks on what seems at first a centibeam-deep layer of snow like it was a flat surface. This company was hooded and coated in a single mantle, but showing no cold or shivering. He glows brightly, repelling the fog from him, almost like an aura. The man took advantage that the winds were calmer to initiate conversation with what seemed like an angel in the cold winter. The royal company eventually disappears inside the fog and the snow. The man dons a brave face and steps forward, walking with questions, but augmented sense of danger. Pt. 2nd An upbeat queen stands on a throne, holding dear decisions new to her reign. Decisions so new, that its residents would disagree to heavily, as such responsibility, albeit beneficial, would cause great pains and hard work this kingdom could not deal with. The queen was adamant, and so was her word, yet the difficulty and imbalance of the decision's aftermath caused a revolution. The dear head of the noble hierarchy fled the cosmos of her land in an attempt to survive, making a fatal sacrifice in her path. A sacrifice that rendered her amnesiac and unable to remember her days of glory and honor. Dizzy and confused, with only word, instinct and skill to live in this world unknown to her, she progressed learning and following the Sai royal line of moral and the Dranian language, never knowing the true use of the language she spoke in as a queen and still knows by tongue. Pt. 3rd Two siblings that hold each other's traditions and part different ways in life find each other's presence in a place both will once commonly attend, should they stay determined to reach their desires. The first is considered unruly and defying to royal nature, fiancé to the young King Sai IV, by the royalty members, yet looked at in honor for being capable of doing such thing by the Dranian citizens. The King as a child learned at a common but popular school, attended by the same unruly man in his youth. His name is Hustle, and he befriended the future King already during their childhood. He authors books regarding several categories, most depicting experiences of his own. The latter is a confident woman loyal to her caring parents and wealthy of charisma and infatuating care for her friends and family members. Reminded by all as a woman of heart and a true gut feeling, she serves the High Royalty Army and will soon meet her brother once again. She goes by the name of Polly. The Anne family line is known nationwide mostly for the acts of Hustle, but Polly is known as the most experienced and quick-learning Server. Pt. 4th A child stays at home in pain and difficulty. No person knows and loves him well. The only compassion he has for life is a happiness he wishes to soon appear, willing to do anything to reach that happiness that would fix all his problems, that would make him known, that would let him dream for once. This happiness came, but not without its sacrifices. The young man was free of his pain and gave justice to those that inflicted it for so many years, but not without losing the ability to detect any sort of feelings from other people. And to him, all were listening to Heo, and would agree to him. In turn, he developed a sense of detecting intention and will, if there is one, and how strong it is. Those mind factors would make it difficult for this Server to eventually learn to wield Ember, near impossible to learn to wield Light, and surprisingly easy to learn to wield Dark. However, he held through. Now an official commander of the High Royalty Army and superior of a young but extremely skilled Ember mage and shooter. Pt. 5th The adolescent Epo shadily learned to wield Ember illegally in the past, and only enhanced his abilities from there, unlike other illegal Wielders who desisted, couldn't improve, or lost their power as time passed. Albeit illegally, he proved to be extremely skilled within the years, as his hobby was only getting better at wielding Ember, hoping to be able to honor himself for defending his family. He was eventually found using his powers and sent to take an obligatory year of Ember, Light, and Dark training to hide the fact he learned them unexpectedly. Even though the year has already passed studying, a heartfelt commander could see his will power to keep continuing, and allowed him to visit the fields he was in as his subordinate and spectator, and with that learning how to hold and shoot a gun. Under the good will of the well-meaning Young King Sai IV, he was allowed to participate in training and battles of his choice, as long as he wouldn't be in wars. First - Previous - Archive - Next - LastCategory:Emberverse Category:Tales of Dracnia Category:Ember Chapters